


Diary from the Future

by NaruseRyo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parallel world
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: 詹姆斯发现自己会时不时收到来自未来的信件，而内容无一例外，都和史蒂夫有关。





	Diary from the Future

**Author's Note:**

> 沿用了部分《未来日记》的设定，只是很小一部分。文章剧情走平行世界，却也不仅仅是平行世界。Steve是这个Steve，不是其他Steve。HE是一定的。依照构想，应该没有虐。可能会有BUG。  
> 从灵感开始，到现在完成，写了十一天左右，本来预想中的结局不是这个，没有那么美好，但是顺其而然地写到了这里，希望大家开心。

-1-

詹姆斯第一次收到信的时候，院子里的四照花树才刚刚抽出一枝新芽。

这株四照花是巴恩斯先生和詹姆斯一起载的，为了庆祝詹姆斯的五岁生日。不知道是水土不服还是底子太差，半死不活、像个雕塑似的挺在院子中央好几年，终于屈尊降贵，舍得长出一条细细的新枝，几片稀疏的叶子缀在光秃秃的枝干上，在风中微微颤动，看起来脆弱至极。詹姆斯为了这几片嫩叶操碎了心，每天都要掰着手指计数，看看有没有叶子掉落，每天起床都要去院子里转一圈，看会不会被鸟啄了去，甚至于睡前也要对它说声晚安，令巴恩斯夫妇哭笑不得。

小孩子的世界总是纯粹又天真，认定万物皆有灵，于是便对一切都友好善待，连玩具熊都要斟酌好放置的地方，防止弄脏它的领结与衬衫。詹姆斯在这方面尤甚。巴恩斯先生曾对夫人断言，这孩子以后必将是个诗人或者作家，又或者会成为一个环游世界的浪漫画家，譬如说马奈或者高更，毕竟三岁见老，感性之人大都如此。那时的巴恩斯太太抱着才刚刚学会走路的瑞贝卡，给自己的丈夫投去一个但愿如此的眼神。

信使打开信箱的声音让才数到第七片叶子的詹姆斯回过神来。初春的天气仍有些寒冷，他跺了跺脚，仿佛这样就能驱散脚底的冷意似的，跑到院子前方的信箱前，取出那封才放进去的信。

【詹姆斯负责取信和报纸，巴恩斯夫人负责做饭和哄瑞贝卡睡觉，巴恩斯先生负责修剪庭院和打扫卫生。】

他把家庭会议上这几条规则认认真真地记在了心里。

取信显然不是什么难事，毕竟只需要打开信箱——把信取出来——合上信箱——把信拿到屋子里去这简单的几步。他把信在手中翻转了一圈，想看看这是谁寄过来的，爸爸的同事？妈妈的表兄？——都不是。

詹姆斯困惑地皱起了眉，给詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯？落款只有一个字母W。没有来信地址。

这是寄给他的。

有谁会给他写信呢？认识的伙伴都在这个街区，每天低头不见抬头见，哪家晚餐烤了苹果派都闻得到，似乎也没什么写信的必要。又或者是谁的恶作剧？詹姆斯想到对面那户人家的蛮横小胖子肖恩，又想到学校邻桌的那个狡诈的伊森，念头转了一圈，没找到嫌疑人选，于是他决定拆开信看看。

信很短，只有两行字。

【周日，3月13日，1927年】

【和史蒂夫相遇。】

与其说是信，不如说是一篇简短的日记。今天是3月12日……3月13日，那应该是明天。可是史蒂夫又是谁呢？他认识的人中没有叫做史蒂夫的，也没有叫做史蒂薇或者史蒂文的。真是奇怪极了。

詹姆斯把信叠好塞进上衣口袋里，打算回屋询问妈妈。他才踏进屋内，便看到巴恩斯太太正擦干净手上的水珠，把新做好的苹果鸡蛋饼端到餐桌上。瑞贝卡乖巧地坐在餐桌旁，拿着一柄勺子，在小口嗦着奶油浓汤。

小孩子喜怒来得无常，连记忆也溜得迅疾。食物的香甜味道勾起了食欲，勾走了好奇心，詹姆斯把信的事忘得一干二净，兴冲冲地坐到瑞贝卡身边，吻了妹妹一下，等待着自己的晚餐，直至睡觉都没再次想起。

 

第二天早餐时，巴恩斯先生喝了一口牛奶，说哪条街搬来了一户新人家，姓罗杰斯，父亲因病去世，单亲妈妈带着一个病恹恹的孩子，叫做史蒂夫，可以多帮扶一下。巴恩斯太太正和瑞贝卡较劲——瑞贝卡总是不喜欢喝牛奶，这一点倒是与她哥哥詹姆斯大相径庭，每次吃早餐都要闹别扭——闻言，巴恩斯太太露出了些许同情的神色，点了点头。

詹姆斯睁大了眼睛，“史蒂夫”这个名字令他蓦然想起口袋里那张意义不明的信，他把手伸进口袋里，那封信还叠得整整齐齐，乖巧地躺在他的外套口袋里。他犹豫再三，终究没和家人说起这件事。

放学时，詹姆斯没有急着回家，他绕了路，打算去新搬来的罗杰斯家附近一探究竟。远远的便看到一位身材瘦弱的成年女性在指挥搬家的工人运送家具，身边站着一个更加瘦弱的金发小男孩，周围的邻居对此见怪不怪。这里实在算不上富裕人家的住地，房子与房子紧紧挨在一起，路边随处可见垃圾与杂物，廊外的栏杆也都生了锈，无人照顾的样子。

但是孩子们对于新来的陌生人总是格外好奇，一群小鬼头连书包都没放回家，鬼鬼祟祟却又明目张胆地在拐角偷窥，若是被人注意到了，就要装作在闲聊玩耍的样子，像是一群才开始学习话剧的新手，僵硬地掩饰自己看向新住户的眼神。

詹姆斯同样对那个小男孩好奇极了，他稍微整理了一下衣服，走上前去，先是对罗杰斯太太露出一个热情的笑，问了声好——他对自己外貌上的优势心知肚明，在学校，不少女孩子都愿意和他一起组队完成小组作业，而万圣节时，一个笑容可以给他挣得不少糖果。

果然，罗杰斯太太微皱的眉头放缓，也对他回以温柔一笑，轻轻推了一把身边的金发小孩子：“史蒂夫，来和这位小绅士打个招呼吧？”

叫做史蒂夫的男孩看起来有些紧张与不自在，他伸手攥住了罗杰斯太太的上衣下摆，有些拘谨地朝詹姆斯点了点头，轻声说了一句“你好”。

他实在太瘦了，又瘦又矮，衬衫都显得空荡荡的，仿佛灌进了一袋子风。发顶只堪堪到詹姆斯下颌，看起来像是长期营养不良造成的，连那头漂亮的金发都没什么光泽。唯独一双湛蓝色的眼睛映衬着布鲁克林上空的太阳，像一团蓝色的火焰，静默燃烧。

看着眼前的人，詹姆斯的思绪飘到了别处，他想起自家院子里的那颗四照花，也是这么弱不禁风，一场雨就能去了半条命，脆弱至极，却又在细枝末节处顽强地展现着自己的生命力。

他见过成熟的四照花树，学校就种了不少，秋天一到，红叶布满枝头，郁郁葱葱的叶子堆成一蓬红伞，枝干纵横交错，像一团晚霞落在地面上，着实是一幕美景。

别看史蒂夫现在瘦瘦小小的模样，像只才出生、连牙都没长齐的幼兽，但是詹姆斯有种预感，总觉得这个人以后会成为很了不起的大人物。

他歪了歪头，朝史蒂夫伸出了手。

这是他们的相遇，一切的初始。

 

-2-

詹姆斯第二次收到信的时候，院子里那株四照花树的果实初次成熟。

不过这时他不叫詹姆斯啦——他叫巴基。昵称是史蒂夫给他取的，来源于“布坎南”的变形，为了回赠詹姆斯那句关于“史蒂薇”的玩笑话，詹姆斯觉得没什么不好，至少“巴基”这个词不论是从意义上而言还是从发音上而言，都显得俏皮可爱，于是欣然接受。史蒂夫没达成报复的目的，把自己郁闷得不行。

上次史蒂夫来巴基家做客，一起吃晚餐时，瑞贝卡喊他“史蒂薇哥哥”，用脚趾头思考都知道是谁教的。巴恩斯夫妇在一旁但笑不语，巴基模仿妹妹细声细语，也喊他“史蒂薇哥哥”，结果就是餐盘里的热狗被挤上了一层厚厚的青芥辣酱。

哦，火辣的礼物，简直让人潸然泪下。

想起往事，巴基不禁笑出了声。经过这几年的相处，他算是看出来了，史蒂夫可根本不是什么人畜无害、喜欢息事宁人的性格。体弱多病，却倔强又不服输，在哪里吃亏了就要在哪里挣回来，也因此在与某些爱挑事的同龄人结下了不少梁子。

他盘腿坐在四照花树旁边，抬头观察树上的果子。几年间，这棵树总算有惊无险地生长开来，在今天第一次结果。四照花果成熟之后是通红的，表面凹凸不平，口感酸甜，是茶余饭后不错的小零食。

巴基站起身来，掸了掸裤子上的土，打算回到屋子里，拿个袋子，摘点果子给史蒂夫送过去，或者……明天放学后，两个人一起回家来取，顺便吃个晚饭。巴恩斯太太新学会了怎么做芝士蛋糕，里面掺了蜂蜜，他试吃过一次，感觉还不错，史蒂夫应该会喜欢。

那封信就在这时被放在了信箱里。

巴基远远地朝邮递员道了声谢，走上前去，把信取出来。哦，他长大了，当然不用再遵从小时候的规则——取信的任务现在是瑞贝卡负责。不过瑞贝卡在她的房间做作业，而他刚好在前院，顺手之劳。

看到信函上的名字与寄件人，巴基有些困惑，他盯着那个“W”思考了一会儿，突然睁大了眼。年少时的大部分记忆在长大之后便会像盖上一层纱一般模糊不清，只有那些过于鲜明的，才会在纱上映出清晰的影子。他当然记得这封由W先生（或者女士？）寄给他的信，上一封还好端端地夹在他的日记本里，以免被人发现。

他偶尔会猜测寄件人到底是谁，是什么目的，也曾拿着信去找过西区那位喜欢抱着一个水晶球谈天说地的占卜师，叫做尼莎的吉卜赛老妇人一手置于水晶球上，一手平放在信上，神神叨叨念了片刻，结果水晶球明明暗暗，在两人的凝视下裂了一道明晃晃的口子，像是一个咧嘴的怪笑。尼莎的表情变得深沉，复杂的眼神落在巴基身上，嘴唇开开合合，半晌也没能说出一句话。

可能是个骗子，连水晶球的质量都堪忧。巴基心想。

他把信拆开，上面依旧只有两行字。

【周四，5月18日，1933年 】

【史蒂夫出事了。】

巴基呼吸一窒，心脏剧烈地跳动了几下，就像是下楼梯时突然踩空一般，难以言喻的恐惧紧紧缠绕住了他。他攥紧了手中的信纸，环视一周，轻轻呼出一口气，低声道：“我不知道这是恶作剧还是威胁信，W，我只知道我现在的心情不是很愉悦。如果您的目的是惹我生气的话，很好，我告诉您，您成功了。史蒂夫他不会出任何事，决不。”最后一个单词的语调压得极重，严肃又认真，不像是在反驳那位不知名的W先生，倒像是在宣读一句刻骨铭心的誓言。

一阵风吹过，树叶沙沙作响，傍晚的阳光落在巴基眼底，远处有两三个行人走过，无人应答。

 

巴基最终还是没敢拿史蒂夫的安全开玩笑。

他先是回到屋内，把信叠起来，塞到日记本的夹层里。然后找了个“一起完成作业”的借口，向巴恩斯太太知会了一声，当晚就拎着一小块芝士蛋糕和一袋子四照花果，敲开了史蒂夫家的门，打算明天一整天都要和史蒂夫待在一起。

史蒂夫对他的到来也显得十分惊喜。经济危机的余波扔在影响着底层民众，度过这段困苦的时光对于罗杰斯太太而言是个不小的挑战，好在巴恩斯太太以“不小心买多了”为借口，会时不时地给她送一些东西，面粉或者水果，再加上罗杰斯太太本人勤劳坚韧，能够找到一份小工作，虽然收入微薄，倒也遇不上最坏的情况。她今晚有夜班，史蒂夫一个人在家，不像巴基还有个妹妹瑞贝卡能与他聊天，他除了看书，便只能画几张画，没人陪伴，无聊得很。

“说到画画。”巴基躺在沙发垫上，拿着一本漫画，胡乱翻看，“爸爸说我将来可能会成为一个画家。”

史蒂夫“哦”了一声，头也没抬，抱着素描本，专心致志地描摹，“抽象派的那种吗？”

巴基没理会他的调侃。他调整了一下姿势，让自己躺得更舒服些，侧过身面朝史蒂夫，目光落在他描绘图像的手上，问道：“你呢，史蒂夫，你将来想做什么？画家？”

史蒂夫回答道：“我想参军。”

他回答得不假思索，想必是有不少人问过他这个问题，又或者是自己在心中回答过无数遍，以至于脱口而出的话显得那么理所当然。巴基愣住，手中的漫画书差点掉在地上。他当然知道史蒂夫是个怎么样的人，脾气臭，性格又倔，然而热爱和平与自由，以善意的态度对待整个世界，对于这样的人而言，参军是实现理想最完美的方式。

他们这一代年轻人，谁不想参军呢，报纸上宣传的优惠政策，市井中流传的士兵与女郎的浪漫故事，都令人心驰神往。可是这是史蒂夫，不是其他人。巴基可以为每一位战场上的士兵喝彩，却不能不为他的挚友担忧。冲锋陷阵固然英勇，然而危机重重，一颗流弹就可以要了人的命。但是他尊重史蒂夫的决定，于是只是叹了口气，说了句：“那你可要加油了。”

睡觉前，他们把沙发垫拆下来，铺到地板上。垫子有点旧了，侧边的针线崩开，内里的棉花清楚可见，算不上舒适，不过总比两个人挤在单人床上要好上许多。巴基熟门熟路地从史蒂夫的衣柜里拿了两个枕头与一张毯子，放在沙发垫上，把鞋子甩到了一边，捡起没看完的漫画，打算再看个几页。

史蒂夫去浴室洗漱了，素描本被随意地放在桌子上。巴基有些好奇，他知道史蒂夫有作画的天赋，但是他对如何审美一窍不通，也不曾翻看过史蒂夫的作品。他伸手拿起它，随意一翻，便被其中一页一副简单的人物画吸引了注意力。

那是一个趴在课桌上睡觉的男孩，十五六岁的样子，脑袋枕在交叠的胳膊上，安逸地闭着眼，唇角隐含几分笑意。他当然知道这个男孩是谁，他每天早晨都在镜子里见过他无数次。史蒂夫是他的好友，给他作画也是理所应当，但是巴基就是莫名地有点脸红。

他不懂作画，自然不清楚。文字与画作皆是写意抒怀，需要倾注真情实感，才能打动人心，否则便只是完美的空壳。即使是门外汉，只要有共情能力，便能体会到其中的不同。而这幅画让史蒂夫费劲了心思，投入了许多笔墨与真情，自然能令他动容。

史蒂夫擦拭着头发，走到客厅时，看到巴基在盯着他的作画本发呆。好巧不巧还是他最不想让巴基看到的一页。——他那天对着午间小憩的巴基描描画画，作废了好几张纸，又在家修改了许多次，才最终留下了这幅差强人意的素描。像是隐瞒了许久的秘密被人无意揭开，他轻咳了一声，有些不好意思，疾步走上前去，打算从巴基手里抢回素描本。

巴基本来就是偷看，做贼心虚，被史蒂夫吓了一跳，下意识地坐起身来，没想到收回脚时不小心绊倒了史蒂夫，对方瞬间失去平衡，摔在了他身上。

他慌忙扶起史蒂夫，给他道歉，“抱歉，史蒂夫，我不该偷看你的画的，这应该算是隐私了，但是……”

他顿了一下，突然想起自己是画作的主角，于是合情合理地给自己找了一个立得住脚的借口，声音中带了几分理直气壮，“但是，我欣赏关于我的画，就像是演员去观看自己主演的电影，这有什么错呢？”

史蒂夫默然，他有好几种方式可以辩驳巴基这番神奇的逻辑，但是巴基那未消去红晕的耳尖，还有那一双绿宝石般灵动的眼睛，带着得意之色斜睨着看过来，他只觉得整颗心都柔软起来。

巴基带来的芝士蛋糕真是香甜，他想，余韵都停留在了胸腔中的某个角落，心脏就像被棉花糖裹住后，又淋上了一勺蜂蜜。

 

巴基本以为他和史蒂夫能睡个好觉，然而半夜，有什么人的呓语声惊醒了他。艰难地伸出手去打开灯，巴基努力眨了眨眼，想看清室内的情况。眼前的情形却让他整个人都如坠冰窖：史蒂夫侧趴在沙发垫上，痛苦地蜷成一团，眉头紧皱，面上浮着一层病态的浅红，像是有些呼吸困难，还伴有轻微的咳嗽声。巴基伸手覆上史蒂夫的额头，只摸到一片滚烫。

彼时电话未曾普及，只在富人家中充当观赏性藏品，好在医院离得不算远，巴基将史蒂夫扶起来，把他一路背到了医院。本以为只是普通的发烧，没想到医护人员检查、化验，一番讨论之后，把史蒂夫推进了紧急手术室。

巴基当然知道紧急手术室是做什么的，太多人进过这个这个房间，有些人平安无恙地被推出来，而更多人在手术台上和死神成为好友，永远留在了那里。他们这一代少年人踏着一战结束的时间点出生，对那血流成河的惨况只有通过书本上的只言片语管中窥豹，美国偏安一隅，亚欧大陆的战火烧不到这里。未曾亲历过至亲至爱之人过世的悲恸，死亡本身对于布鲁克林的少年而言太过遥远。

而现在，他第一次直观地感受到了死亡的威胁。他知道史蒂夫的身体不好，大病小病也会住院，但是他从未像今天这样全程参与到其中。那把镰刀悬在史蒂夫的头上，也悬在他的心上，不知什么时候会落下，划碎他的灵魂。

巴基死死盯着手术室的门，面色惨白，僵硬地站在大厅的角落里，周围的病人来来往往，刺鼻的消毒水味充斥着他的鼻腔，他的思绪一片空白，仿佛一个接受审判的犯人，等着法官一锤令下，处以死刑。

不知过了多久，手术室的门打开，护士推着一张床出来，巴基只能看到史蒂夫那一头标志性的金发，他跌跌撞撞地冲过去，看到对付躺在病床上，面色依然苍白，却努力睁开眼，对他露出一个虚弱的笑。

一颗心终于落到了实地，他紧紧握住史蒂夫的手，又哭又笑，止不住地颤抖，显然是后怕至极。——他收到了信，于是选择去找史蒂夫，如果他把它真的当做了恶作剧，史蒂夫一个人在家，还是深夜，那该怎么办？

后果他不敢想象。

“铛——”

这时，医院大厅的时钟以一种悠长的音调，敲响了5月18日的第一声。

 

-3-

巴基第三次收到信时，布鲁克林落下了当年的第一场雪。

不过他现在可不在家，自然无从得知。一晃眼十二年已过，史蒂夫终于如愿以偿地参了军，还被注射了血清，成为了美国队长。他从没想过那个布鲁克林的小个子会成为现在这般英俊健壮的领袖人物，正如他也从没料到第二次世界大战来得如此气势汹汹、猝不及防，转眼便席卷了大半个地球，把美国也裹了进去。

不过这也没什么不好，史蒂夫有机会实现梦想，他便由衷为他高兴，有什么危险，自己护着他便是。巴基坐在营地的篝火旁，手指在狙击枪柄上划过，调整了一下瞄准镜的精度，把弹匣装满了子弹。他们明天要去追击红骷髅，那个红脑袋的怪物，听说他逃上了一列火车，明天上午便会经过这个峡谷，于是咆哮突击队成员便在此守株待兔。

因为海拔偏高，又是冬季的缘故，天气寒冷，峡谷中满是积雪，巴基坐得离篝火很近，仍然感觉冷意在顺着裤脚爬上他的脊背。他准备把枪收好，然后回帐篷再穿一件军用棉背心。就在这时，杜根举着一封信朝他大步走过来。

“中士，这里有你的一封信。后备人员让我转交给你，说是今天早上寄过来的。”他朝巴基挤眉弄眼，“没有来信地址，来信人只有一个字母W，是某个姑娘的代号吗？”

巴基蓦然站起身来，接过那封信，连枪都顾得上没放置好，斜斜倒在雪地上，像一位被夺去拐杖，失去平衡的老人。杜根本想再调笑几句，譬如“这是哪位姑娘让你这么心急”，但是巴基瞬间沉下来的脸色让他识趣地住了嘴。

说不准不是情书，是分手信呢。杜根想。也是，有的姑娘喜欢英勇的战士，有的姑娘喜欢顾家的丈夫。像咆哮突击队这群在刀尖上行走的冲锋者，怕是永远也难能平稳生活，单是这一点就能让许多姑娘退避三舍了。他又想到中士和队长，这两个人整日呆在一起，身边连个红颜知己都难见，指不准多么孤独寂寞呢。

“孤独寂寞”的中士可不知道杜根在天马行空地想什么，他只是静默地盯着信上的一行字，整颗心缓缓沉了下去。

【史蒂夫，危】

字迹不似前两封一般规整，而是凌乱又潦草，最后一个单词戛然而止，显然是没有写完，像是紧急状态下匆忙所作，连日期都没能来得及附上。

有了前两次的经历，巴基就是再迟钝也看出来了，有人在借由这些信，向他预警可能会发生的重要事件，或者说对他而言的重要事件，而那些事无一例外都与史蒂夫有关。

他其实算不上一个虔诚的有神论者，毕竟世界战争频发，伤亡惨重，如果依照宿命论的观点，把这一切苦痛看做是神的旨意，那其实与他和史蒂夫的愿望都背道而驰，着实让人难以接受。但是这些如同来自西比尔的信件，无一不在宣告有人在以一个旁观者的角度窥视着这一切。

不论这个W是处于善意还是恶意。巴基把手中的信团成一团，扔进了篝火里，看着火舌一点点将信纸吞没，抿紧了嘴唇。至少对于把史蒂夫放在心尖上的自己而言，他会永远为此心怀感激。

杜根在一旁揣摩中士的脸色，只觉得自己见证了一场战火时代伟大爱情的惨淡落幕，心中霎时唏嘘不已，不免也有些伤春悲秋起来。他侧过身去，打算起步离开，给中士留点面子，远远地看到史蒂夫走过来，于是先一步走上前去，行了个军礼，拉住史蒂夫，神神秘秘道：“队长，中士现在心情不好，还是让他一个人待一会儿吧。”

史蒂夫一头雾水，毕竟通常巴基才是让别人心情不好的那个，但是杜根伤感深沉的目光也让他不免紧张起来，他快步走到巴基身边，挨着他坐下，“怎么了？杜根说你心情不好。”他握住巴基的手，只觉得冰凉无比，于是又往篝火里添了点燃料，突然瞥见了未燃尽的纸的碎片。

“那是什么？”他好奇道。

巴基瞥了一眼杜根离去的背影，面不改色道：“我写给你的情诗。杜根说可以投稿给三流情色杂志。”

史蒂夫愣了片刻，松开了巴基的手，猛然站起身来，紧接着一抹红晕从他的耳后腾起，瞬间蔓延到了整个脸部。这让巴基想到了自家那株四照花树开花时的颜色。他盯着巴基，张开嘴，似乎想说些什么，但是巴基等了好一会儿，也没见对方支支吾吾出个所以然来。于是喜欢调戏人的中士微不可闻地叹口气，开口给史蒂夫解围。

“史蒂夫，我开玩笑的。”

“杜根怎么能这么贬损你呢？！”

两人同时出声。史蒂夫的脸更红了，他有些后悔自己刚才把篝火燃得更旺，乃至自己现在几乎快要被它点燃了。而巴基……巴基手中的枪滑落到雪地上，他盯着史蒂夫看了一会儿，然后用手捂住了脸，长长地“啊——”了一声，觉得自己输得彻彻底底。

果然脸红是最不可控的传染病。他暗自郁闷。而史蒂夫是最不可控的传染源。

 

第二天，咆哮突击队一众成员登上那列火车顶时，巴基默不作声地拉紧了自己的外套。呼啸前行的列车配上扑面而来的风雪，实在算不上什么令人愉快的经历，更别提他还有点发烧。史蒂夫本想让他留在营地休息，但巴基因为那封信简直草木皆兵，说什么也要跟着史蒂夫，对方拗不过他，只能同意。——不知道九头蛇在他身上做了什么实验，注射了什么东西，被史蒂夫救出来后，隔三差五的就要生个病发个烧，虽然说低烧不至于出什么问题，但是仍让他有些不舒服，再加上那封信的缘故，心情上的烦闷仿佛一块石头一样积压在胸口。

史蒂夫注意到了他的动作，朝他投来一个关心的眼神，巴基冲对方摇了摇头，示意自己无事，跟着史蒂夫降到车厢内。

好吧，就算是车厢这种密闭空间，也没比外面温暖到哪里去，不过至少没有风，这让巴基稍微舒了口气。杂兵很快清扫得一干二净，一切都似乎进展顺利，他甚至还有心情与史蒂夫开了个玩笑，就在这时变故突生。

巴基不知道那个重装机兵是什么时候出在在车厢连接门前的，只看到史蒂夫举着盾牌挡在了他身前，一声“趴下”之后，震耳欲聋的爆炸声裹挟着冰冷刺骨的风呼啸而来。车厢被炸出一个缺口，他被寒意激得打了个冷战，努力撑起身体，扭头去看史蒂夫怎么样了。

即使有盾转移攻击，史蒂夫显然也承受了不少冲击力，他倒在列车地板上，痛苦地抽气，那面以美国国旗涂装的盾倒扣在地上，而它的主人显然一时半会儿还不能把他拿起来。巴基曾经笑过史蒂夫的盾，也笑过史蒂夫的紧身制服，红蓝白的明亮色调，再加上那颗星星的点缀，简直是练习狙击的最佳目标，也不知道军方到底什么低级审美。

不过现在他可来不及再对那面盾评头论足，重装机兵的枪口已经对准了史蒂夫。巴基翻身，右手从腰间掏出手枪，左手捡起那面盾，正如史蒂夫之前护着他一样，毫不犹豫，挡在了史蒂夫面前。

寒风呼啸着灌进车厢里，吹乱了巴基的头发，他瞥了史蒂夫一眼，咬了咬牙，握紧了枪柄，不动声色地又往右手边移了两步，以吸引敌方的注意力。今天可真冷，他不无遗憾地想，而自己出发前甚至都没来得及喝杯热牛奶。

 

万里之外的布鲁克林，瑞贝卡打开前院的门，拿上铲子，打算清扫一下庭院的积雪。昨天的雪下了整整一天一夜，若是伸脚踏进去，能把脚踝淹没。天气依旧阴沉沉的，瑞贝卡在院中铲出一条小径，擦了擦汗，突然想起自己应该去看看那颗四照花树。

巴基在参军前对她耳提面命，照顾好他的“小可爱”，否则就让她喝下一整盒牛奶。巴基对待家人向来温柔体贴，连威胁人的话语也这么无关痛痒。其实瑞贝卡早就不挑食了，但是她哥哥总是还把她当孩子看待，不知道是不是照顾史蒂夫久了，习惯使然。

她拿着铲子小心翼翼地走到房子侧面的区域，那颗树就种在那里。其实她并不是很担忧，按照四照花的生长习性，区区一场雪于它没什么大碍，瑞贝卡围着它绕了一圈，没发现有什么问题。

这雪可真大，她想，附近的孩子们又有的玩了，譬如说把雪堆成松软的雪堆，然后从高处跳下，整个人便会被埋在雪里，唯一的缺点是容易弄脏自己的衣服，或者感冒，然后被母亲训斥一顿。

瑞贝卡摇了摇头，搓了搓通红的双手，哈了一口气，打算回屋喝杯热可可。她才转身踏出一步，只听身后“咔嚓”一声，四照花树的某根枝干似乎是因为整夜的积雪，不堪重负，像一只失去翅膀的鹰，重重的落在了雪地上。

 

-4-

巴基第四次收到信时，已经是七十年后的二十一世纪了，2015年的罗马尼亚。

罗马尼亚是个好地方，气候温和，安定低调，居民热情友好，对于需要摆脱九头蛇控制的冬日战士而言，是个适合隐姓埋名，躲避追捕的绝佳选择——任何组织的追捕，包括那个美国队长，史蒂夫罗杰斯。

其实他本想在美国找个地方藏上一阵子，整理一下被史蒂夫的话混乱的记忆，顺便搜寻一些自己和美国队长相关的讯息。他本来选定了北达科他州，那里人迹罕至，又与加拿大接壤，如果被发现也能全身而退；又或者内华达州的拉斯维加斯，那里有世界最大的赌城，人口流动大，权贵要人都在，即使是搜捕也得斟酌一番，费上许多功夫。

但是不知道为什么，那个美国队长的跟班，有着一双翅膀的黑人，总是能发现蛛丝马迹，找到他的行踪，他不得不随时更换住处，高度紧张让他的记忆更是缠成了一团毛线，连找到始端都难。听说代号是“猎鹰”？得了吧，叫做“果蝇”岂不是更加贴切，闻到些许气味就飞过来，惹人厌烦，更别提那对护目镜了，深红色的宽大椭圆镜片，像一对复眼，也不知道那家伙是什么审美。

巴基有些烦闷，九头蛇也从打击中缓慢恢复过来，开始紧锣密鼓地搜索他的踪迹，要是被找到可就麻烦了，他被逼无奈，不得不在某个深夜，绕过警卫，登上了一艘开往欧洲的货船。

罗马尼亚人很友好，不知道是不是历史上各类种族相互融合的缘故，对于他这个外乡人也充满善意。比如说楼下那家冰淇淋店的老板，有时他出门买必需品时，会热情地邀请他一起喝一杯茶，被拒绝了也毫不在意，紧接着会递给他一支白玫瑰花，祝他生活愉快。

哦对，白玫瑰花。他收到时还惊讶了一番，罗马尼亚人钟情白玫瑰，将其视为热情，纯洁与真诚的象征，可他的状态实在算不上好，被九头蛇强硬刻在骨头上的杀戮本能会时不时地跑出来骚扰一番，他不得不花费大量精力去调整心理状态，无暇顾及外貌的打理。他知道自己本该是什么样子——像美国队长展览馆大屏幕上的那样，意气风发、阳光英俊，站在史蒂夫罗杰斯身边显得那么理所应当；他也知道自己现在是什么鬼样子，脾气不好、容易紧张、过度反应，连微笑都很不自然。

白玫瑰花被他找了个瓶子塞了进去，放在了靠窗的橱柜上，算是这个破旧公寓不可多得的亮色。伪造假身份对他而言并不算难，这所公寓也算不上新式，连保安与门卫都没有，只有一个按月出现收取房租的老太太，对于某些在阴影中生活的人而言再合适不过。屋子里的家具都很老旧，但是布置齐全，还都能用。床架侧立靠墙摆放，床垫被他拆下来铺到了地板上，来确保他在睡梦中也能清楚地听到楼梯间其他人的脚步声。

 

巴基大部分时间都在屋子里呆着，做些体能训练，看些报纸，记录一些偶然间涌入脑海的事，有时会出门找份日结的工作，挣点生活费，过得还算安逸。所以当他收到那封寄给【詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯】的信时，他的第一反应是谁的信寄错了。

信是从公寓门的门缝塞进来的，他打工回家就看到一封信孤零零地躺在地板上，寄信者是W，屋内没有人进入的痕迹。他花费了五秒钟的时间才想起詹姆斯是谁——史蒂夫提到过，美国队长纪念馆展厅的大屏幕这么介绍过，但是说实话，不如“巴基”这个名字留下的印象更为深刻。他花费了更久的时间才从支离破碎的记忆中挑选出这封信相关的片段，得出了W没有威胁、这封信也没有定位仪器的结论。

把信拆开，上面写道：

【周一，4月6日，2015年】

【史蒂夫来了。】

巴基手一抖，薄薄的纸张像落叶一般飘落在地板上。他站在原地怔愣了片刻，手忙脚乱地冲进里屋，打算收拾收拾东西就逃，越远越好，北欧或者东西伯利亚，南非也可以。这封信对他没有威胁，但是史蒂夫有，他不知道史蒂夫找到他后会怎么对他，把他抓起来或捆起来，或者什么都不做，但是会说一些会让人头痛欲裂的话，但是他唯一知道的是，自己无法对史蒂夫动手，像是一把不能上保险栓的枪。他只能逃，或许对他而言，哪怕是遇见九头蛇的人都比遇到史蒂夫要轻松许多，至少他可以反抗。

可是——

巴基往背包里塞东西的动作逐渐慢下来，最新的那本红皮的日记本还放在床头柜上，没来得及收起来，他知道上面记满了今年零零碎碎的事件与突然而至的记忆，还贴了一张美国队长的宣传照。

他想见史蒂夫，每天都在想。

有时午夜梦回，他被噩梦惊醒、再也睡不着时，就会打开床头灯，拿起那张照片，把这个高大健壮的男人与记忆里的那个体弱多病的孩子对比，静静地看上一整晚，等待着有什么新的记忆可以屈尊降贵，落到他空荡荡的脑子里。若是那些记忆与史蒂夫有关，他便能心情愉悦到天亮，噩梦的阴影也奈何不了他。他想和史蒂夫见面，想知道他的伤怎么样了，想听他谈起他们的过去，虽然那会让他头疼。

人类的情感分为不同层次，喜怒哀惧为人的天性，而尴尬、羞愧等感情更为复杂，需要在人际交往与社会关系中才能逐渐领会得到，脱离了九头蛇的冬日战士在感情领域还是初学者，自然还不懂，他现在的这种情绪，叫做“思念”。

 

巴基最终还是没有走，乃至第二天史蒂夫撬开门，与坐在床垫的巴基对上视线时，露出了些许尴尬的神色。山姆告诉他巴基每周一都会出门找份工作，采办物资，白天都不会在家，所以他挑选了这个时间点过来，本意也没想打扰巴基的生活，只是想看看他过得怎么样。但是史蒂夫根本没想到巴基没有出门，还亲眼目睹了他撬人家门的全过程。当着主人的面登堂入室，噢天哪，巴基对他的印象一定糟糕透了。

史蒂夫干咳一声，佯装镇定地朝对方露出一个微笑，“巴基，你还好吗？”他打量了巴基一番，对方可能是才洗过澡，头发半湿，尾端有水珠滴落，沿着脖颈滑下，看起来精神状态还不错。

巴基没有回答史蒂夫的话，他只是安静地盯着对方瞧。史蒂夫今天没有穿那身紧身制服，而是普普通通的休闲装，也没有带那面盾牌。说实话，这样子的史蒂夫让他觉得新奇陌生，却也没有预料中的那么紧张了。

但是紧张显然转移到了史蒂夫身上，巴基默不作声的反应让他觉得对方果然是生气了，他干巴巴地开口，打算道个歉，话还没说出口，就被巴基没头没脑的一句话打断：“你带现金了吗？”

这是什么意思，巴基要他赔偿撬坏的门锁吗？罗马尼亚的物价是什么水平？史蒂夫估计了一下自己钱包里的现金数量，踌躇地回答：“不算太多。”

巴基轻轻点了点头，有些遗憾，“本来想去新开的那家土耳其烤肉店吃顿午餐的，现在看来只能去便利店了。”他为了等史蒂夫来，今天没有去打工，也没有去买什么东西，早餐只吃了两片面包，现在实在算不上饱。

史蒂夫原地愣了片刻，意识到巴基在请他一起吃午餐，瞬时喜悦像只气球一样将他的胸腔填满，他觉得自己快飘起来了。这可不行，他暗自心想，和巴基重逢后的第一次共进午餐怎么能去便利店呢？于是趁巴基换衣服时，他给在顶楼警戒的山姆发了条信息。

【山姆，能借我点现金吗？】

不久，山姆的信息就回了过来，也不知道他脑补了什么。

【队长，告诉巴恩斯，劫财可以，别劫色。】

 

直到史蒂夫坐在烤肉店的位置上时，他的内心依旧雀跃无比。巴基坐在他对面，认真地看着菜单，史蒂夫不懂罗马尼亚语，于是点餐的任务只能由巴基代劳。不过也没什么关系，史蒂夫不挑食，对他而言，和巴基待在一起就足够了。山姆拒绝了和他们一起吃饭的邀请，美名其曰“不想打扰二人世界”，这让史蒂夫有点尴尬。巴基对于山姆的调侃倒是没什么表示，他只是用阴沉沉的目光盯了山姆一会儿，嘟囔了一句“果蝇”，显然是还在记恨被山姆追得到处跑的日子。

两份顿茹姆三明治搭上沙拉，配上连两杯咖啡，着实是一顿不错的午餐。巴基进食的速度算不上快，可以说细嚼慢咽，被长期冰冻的后遗症依旧存在，狼吞虎咽容易胃疼。他这边才堪堪解决完三明治，对面史蒂夫已经在享受他的咖啡了。

“最近有什么庆典吗？”巴基听到史蒂夫问道。他顺着史蒂夫的目光看向窗外，一些女士穿着大裙摆、带有鲜明特色图案的长裙在街上翩翩起舞，对路人投以热情善意的笑。

巴基看了看日期，思考了片刻，答道：“罗姆人节就在明天。”罗姆人在罗马尼亚人口中所占比例不低，彼时会有盛大的游行与活动。他去年闲着无事，旁观了全程，觉得还不错。

闻言，史蒂夫露出了一个略显怀念的笑容，“你还记得吗，巴基，在我们小时候，布鲁克林也住着一位叫尼莎的罗姆人，以占卜为生。不过那时人们似乎更倾向称她为‘吉卜赛人’。”他温柔地看向巴基，“你还去她那里占卜过，结果说她是个骗子，把她气得不轻。”

巴基有些头疼，他觉得自己脑子里都是破旧短路的电线，而它们现在搅在了一起。一般情况下，不是他去搜索记忆，而是记忆来找他，强行回忆只能让他痛苦，所以他皱了一下眉，语气不善道：“闭嘴。”

话说出口，他才惊觉自己的语气有点重了，巴基有些愧疚，他没敢看史蒂夫现在是什么表情，受伤或者恼怒，只是盯着自己的餐盘，生硬地解释道：“有些事我记不起来。”

史蒂夫自然不介意，嘴角勾起的弧度都没有减少一分一毫，他只是沉吟了一会儿，试探性地问道：“明天你愿意和我一起去逛一逛罗姆人节的活动吗？”像是七十年前一起去参加斯塔克的未来展会一样，两个人什么都不懂，但是就是可以兴冲冲地逛一整天。

巴基的表情松缓下来，他没来得及回答，因为史蒂夫的通讯仪器突然响起，内里传来山姆火急火燎的声音：“队长，出事……”

这时，店内的大屏电视突然插播了一条紧急新闻。“二十分钟前，维也纳发生爆炸，瓦坎达国王特卡查不幸身亡，经警方研究对比监控录像，确认犯人为潜逃在外的九头蛇余党冬日战士……”

史蒂夫握紧了拳，冷笑出声，只觉得荒谬。二十分钟前？巴基才刚刚点好餐，哪里来的时间飞去维也纳搞恐怖袭击？巴基咬掉最后一口三明治，史蒂夫濒临暴怒边缘的脸色让他有些惊异，仿佛被污蔑的不是他，而是史蒂夫本人似的。

确实挺糟糕的。他想，刚才本来想说“好”，现在看来，明天应该是没有空了。

 

-5-

巴基第五次收到信时，已经是灭霸一战之后了。

战后的世界其实没有想象中的那么荒凉破败，但是依旧算得上糟糕。虽然不用考虑尸体的掩埋问题，但是那些巨大的飞行器残骸和坑坑洼洼的建筑物就足够山姆大叔头疼上一阵子了。巴基不知道二战才结束后的世界是什么样子，但是听山姆的语气，似乎也没比这次外星人入侵好到哪里去。

他不知道自己消失了多久，估计是挺长一段时间，因为史蒂夫见到他时差点喜极而泣，要不是战事正酣，他可能会直接给巴基一个紧密的拥抱。史蒂夫把胡子剃了，看起来年轻了许多，这让巴基有点不适应，他其实很喜欢那副大胡子，让史蒂夫整个人都沉稳了许多。但是这样也不错，毕竟对巴基而言，什么样的史蒂夫都是最好的。

——或许还能仗着有胡子的优势，让史蒂夫再喊他一句“巴基哥哥”。

班纳走过来，告诉他们需要有人去归还这几颗毁灭了世界却也拯救了世界的宝石，史蒂夫是最合适的人选，他总是在做正确的事，而且也就几秒钟的时间，巴基倒不是很担心。

反倒是史蒂夫回来后，面色有些不太好看，他拉住巴基的胳膊，皱起了眉，“巴基，你敢相信吗？守护灵魂宝石的人是红骷髅。”

巴基在记忆里搜寻了一番才想起来，哦，是那个没脸没皮的丑八怪。他当年知道红骷髅是因为注射血清才变成红脑袋的时候，还担忧了好久史蒂夫会不会也变成那个样子，虽然说史蒂夫什么样子都好看，但是红骷髅的那种情况……他可能需要一些时间做心理建设。

“你没有上去揍他一拳吗？”巴基好奇道。

“哦当然，我这么做了。”史蒂夫露出有些遗憾的表情，“但是他现在是灵魂状态，我打不到他，不然我一定要从悬崖上把他和灵魂宝石一起丢下去。”

巴基笑出声来，他摇了摇头，正想说些什么，通讯仪器震动起来，有人给他发了信息。他本以为是山姆，或者苏芮，毕竟他在现代认识的人不多，而最亲近的人就在他的身侧。

发信人是W，不知道是不是现代科技的影响，这次竟然不是纸质版的信件，而是改发电子信息了。依旧是没头没脑的一句话，但是却让巴基的眉头皱了起来。

【史蒂夫要结婚了。】

他不动声色地合上通讯设备，觉得心中堵得慌。他知道自己现在的表情一定不太好看，可能像颗洒满抹茶的苦瓜，或者像杯掺了芥末的黑咖啡，充满了酸涩。

巴基巴恩斯。他在心中唾弃自己，你为什么不能早点向史蒂夫表明心意呢，就是被拒绝，也比无疾而终的暗恋要好上许多。他佯装镇定地问史蒂夫，心里颇不是滋味：“在我消失的时间，你新认识了什么可爱的女性朋友吗？”

史蒂夫对这个问题有些疑惑，卡罗尔？星云？瓦尔基里？她们确实算新结识的的朋友，但是怎么看怎么和“可爱”一词沾不上边。但是出于礼貌，他还是如实回答道：“有几位。”

巴基似乎从没把“结婚对象”这个词往自己身上靠拢过。脱离了“冬日战士”身份的巴基巴恩斯依旧在无形之中受其影响，他总会觉得史蒂夫值得世界上所有美好的人与事物，而他恰恰不属于此类。他只觉得自己更酸了，扭头看向一边，借以掩饰自己的不自然，“你打算向谁求婚吗？”

史蒂夫愣了片刻，脸上浮起一层薄红，他结结巴巴地开口：“其实、其实我本想保密来着……”他没能说完，手机响起，特查拉给他们所有人发了讯息，邀请他们一起吃午餐，也算得上是庆功宴。

巴基悄悄呼出一口气，强行压下了心里的不舒服。不管怎么样，他希望史蒂夫幸福，哪怕自己作为一个旁观者也无所谓。于是他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩，朝他露出一个鼓励的笑，“相信我，你会成功的。”

史蒂夫的双眼亮了起来。

 

山姆正在餐厅品尝甜点，顺便和苏芮聊新装备的事，突然觉得自己的口袋震了两下，他拿出手机，看到了史蒂夫给他发的短信。

【山姆，你是不是给巴基透露了我明天要向他求婚的消息？我觉得他已经知道了！】

一口黑锅扣过来，山姆内心大呼冤枉，正想给史蒂夫回信息解释和自己无关，巴基的消息接踵而至。

【山姆，你知道史蒂夫喜欢谁吗？】

虽然巴基的初衷只想知道史蒂夫的求婚对象，但是在山姆看来，他的信息怎么看怎么像是在炫耀。好比一个孩子拿着一捧棒棒糖，举到邻居家的曾经欺负过自己的小孩面前，趾高气扬道，嘿，你知道谁有棒棒糖吗？

哈，他就知道，巴恩斯果然还在计较当年踹了他一脚，之后又追着他满世界跑的事。也许他当初就不应该参与队长的巴基搜寻任务，山姆追悔莫及。现在不仅有人给他扣了一口黑锅，锅里还盛满了狗粮。

 

=

END


End file.
